Scarred Memories
by Rikion
Summary: Scars can be in any form. Physical or mental, it doesn't matter for both can be scarred. Even memories can hold scars that would make us remember the pain of our past.


**I found out a very interesting rumor while surfing the web during the weekend. Turns out that some people consider Pit and Samus brother and sister since their games were so similar to one another when they first came out and that got an idea into my head. **

**What if Samus and Pit met before Super Smash Bros Brawl, what if they met much earlier than that?**

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to their owners, I do not own anything in here. **

Chapter One

_I ran as fast as my legs allow back to my ship seeing trail of black smoke raising from its direction. Several Space Pirates tried to stop me, only to quickly get blasted down by my cannon without even a chance to fire. _

'Please be okay, please be okay!' _Were my only thoughts as I rushed past there corpses and jumped over the wall of the compound I was paid to destroyed. _'Why did I even bring him along when I knew he could get hurt.'

_The hill that I hide my ship behind was coming into view and I changed into my ball to move faster. Rolling over the hill and changing back, I saw my ship with a smoking hole in its side but what caught my attention was Ridley flying into air with appears to be a large wound on his side._

_However despite the pain he must be in, Ridley managed a grin that made me shiver at what it could mean before disappearing into the sky._

_I jumped down to my ship and fought back the urge to vomit at a sight that would haunt me. A small brown hair boy laid on the ground, a deep claw wound on his chest. Rushing to him, I took off my helmet so I could see him better and held him gently in my arms, his blood staining my armor as he weakly looked at me._

_"S-samus?" He weakly said before coughing up blood making my heart sink into my stomach. "Just hang in there kid, I'll- I'll..." I trailed off because I didn't _know _what to do. The wound was too serious for any of my equipment on my ship to help nor was it in any condition to fly anytime soon but I had to do something._

_"I'm s-sorry, I didn't protect t-the ship l-like you said." I let out something between a sob and a laugh as I remembered asking him to do that so that he wouldn't follow me into the compound._

_"No you did a great job. I mean you managed to injured Ridley, something not everyone could say they did." I brushed some of his brown hair from his eyes which were beginning to lose its bright cheerful light they always seem to hold. I held him closer to me when I felt his breathing start to get slower and weaker and felt tears fall from my eyes._

_Then I felt a small hand brush one of them away and I stared at who I can honestly call my little brother who had one hand near my cheek. Grabbing his hand gently, I gently kissed his forehead and held him closer before I felt his breathing slowly stop and his small grip on my hand go slack._

_With that I began to cry as I held his body close to me, tears falling on his face which still managed to save a small smile. _

Samus shot up from her bed in a cold sweat, tears still falling from her red eyes before she put her head into her hands.

_'That nightmare again. Why does it always torment me?' _Getting up and going to the restroom, she washed her face and just stared at herself in the mirror. Her normally tidy blond hair was a mess and her PJs which were a simple blue shirt and pants, wrinkle from sleep.

Remembering a certain memory, she chuckled bitterly when she recalled that he would look just like her in the morning. Samus then frowned before she reached into her shirt, pulled out a small necklace with a small gold pendant hanging from it and pressed a button on its side, showing a picture within.

It was her early on in her bounty hunter career with her blond hair not yet as long as it is now and unlike most times, she was wearing a blue dress that went with her eyes. In her arms was a small 7-year-old boy with large blue eyes, short brown hair, baby fat cheeks, and a bright smile wearing a white shirt with blue shorts and his arms wrapped around her neck.

Both of them had large smiles and behind them was a beautiful sunset over an ocean. Underneath the picture was.

_"Happy Birthday Samus! Love Pit." _

The picture brought fresh tears to her eyes as she stared at it remembering how the Space Pirates and Ridley took another person close to her. Pit was someone she would protect with her life and even with her armor and skills, she was too late to save him.

His death made her push away anyone that tried to get close to her in fear that something would happen to them because they got close to her.

Walking back into her bedroom, a blinking light caught Samus' attention and realized what it was. It was a device for Super Smash Bros that she was given at the end of the last tournament and would tell her once another one was ready. Changing into her Zero Suit along with her armor and gathering some of her clothing, she pressed a button on the device which bathed the room in a bright white light and once it died down, it left an empty room.

_Angel Land _

"Now Pit, are you sure you packed everything?" Pit's goddess, Palutena, asked once more as she and Pit stood before a swirling vortex of colors. Just yesterday, he had received an odd invitation to something called 'Super Smash Bros' before said invitation went up in a burst of paint.

Despite that, he was excited to go!... Now if only Palutena would stop worrying over him like a mother hen.

Patting his bag, the small angel replied. "Yes I'm sure I packed everything."

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Clothing for swimming if you want?"

"Check."

"Extra underwear?"

A small blush along with a few chuckles from other angels who came to see the good captain off. "Check."

"Your plushie?"

His blush went crimson as the angels laughed, Pit muttered. "check."

Palutena sniffed as she held back a few tears, the little captain was almost like a son to her and to see him go for how long almost made her cry. So of course, like any other mother, she just _had _to embarrass him before he could leave. Hugging him tightly, the goddess of light could only hope for the best.

Even with his training as a captain, Pit had trouble keeping back the tears that threaten to spill as his mother figure hugged him which he gladly returned. Once Palutena was pried off of Pit with the help of a few angels, he waved farwell to them as the world changed to a swirl of colors.

He was honestly curious on what this new world could bring. New people, new places, the possibilites were endless!

Perhaps he could find some answers on this scar on his chest, an old claw mark that would hurt at times.

**See you guys next time! Please leave a review on your thoughts.**


End file.
